Unchained Melody
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: A Georgie & Dillion Fic, With A Little Maxie And Lucas


Georgie smiled at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She looked pretty, in her long red dress. She had her hair curled and it framed her heart shaped face.  
  
"Georgie, Lucas is here" Her father called.  
  
Georgie smiled, and left her room. When she got to the top of the stairs, her eyes locked with Lucas. He smiled at her, and she couldn't wait to get down the stairs. But then she saw another person, standing, waiting. Dillion! She must have looked confused, so Dillion just gave her a smile  
  
"You look nice Georgie".  
  
"I'm her date" Lucas stated "You look pretty Georgie".  
  
"Thank you Lucas" Georgie said "Dillion, why are you here?"  
  
"He is my date" A voice answered.  
  
Georgie turned to see her sister come down the stairs. Georgie had to admit her sister, looked gorgeous. Maxie`s long blonde hair, was curled and in an up do. Her dress made her look like a modern day princess, with all its sparkles and satin. It made her, upset that Maxie and Dillion were going to be going to prom together, dancing in each other's arms. She quickly shook the image from her mind.  
  
Dillion smiled at Maxie "Ready?"  
  
Maxie hooked arms, with Dillion "Ready". ~*~*~*~*~ At the Prom ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dillion`s mind, was a million miles away from where it was supposed to be. He knew he had asked Maxie, to go with him to prom because Georgie was taken. Hell she knew that, but still he should at least ask her to dance.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she answered "Why not".  
" Lonely Rivers Flow, To the Sea to the sea.  
  
To the open arms of the sea, yah, lonely rivers sigh  
  
Wait for me wait for me  
  
Ill is coming home wait for me"  
  
"So Georgie are you having a good time?" Lucas asked for the hundredth time that night.  
  
"How many more times are you going to ask me that?" Georgie asked her date.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nothing" Georgie sighed.  
  
"Oh my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered I've hungered  
  
For your touch, all alone  
  
Lonely tides"  
  
"This sucks" Maxie whispered as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor "No offense".  
  
"None taken" Dillion chuckled softly "I agree".  
  
"I am sorry Dillion" Maxie sighed "I know you would much rather be here with Georgie, and I would love to be here with Lucas. I'm so stupid, I should have opened my eyes and seen what was right in front of me".  
  
Dillion laughed "You know, when your right your right".  
  
Maxie rolled her eyes "So didn't my little sister look pretty".  
  
"Gorgeous" Dillion smiled.  
  
And I know that time, goes by  
  
So slowly and time, time do so much  
  
Are you stilling mine?  
  
"Dam, It Georgie!" Lucas sighed "I wish Dillion would stop looking at you".  
  
"His not" Georgie answered   
  
"He is, maybe I should tell him to keep his eyes on his own date"  
  
"I have an idea," Georgie said happily  
  
"What's that?" Lucas asked  
  
"Follow your own advice". With that she ran across the beautifully decorated ballroom.  
  
"I needed you love, I need your love  
  
God speed your love, and tell me! "  
  
"Dillion, why don't you tell her how you feel?" Maxie asked.  
  
"I know she will reject me, she just so in love with Lucas".  
  
"You won't know till you try" Maxie shrugged "Besides Georgie just needs to open her eyes to see she has a great guy right in front of her".  
  
'Thanks Maxie" Dillion smiled.  
  
"I think you may have your chance" Maxie pointed out, as a crying Georgie ran by.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Sure, I will go find out what happened with Lucas" Maxie sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Georgie sat beside the shining lake, outside the hotel. She let her tears fall into her reflection. When the lake was till again and figure stood behind her.  
  
"Dillion?" She asked looking up "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No" he shook his head "The real question is what are you doing here?"  
  
"Long story" Georgie sighed.  
  
"I have all night" Dillion sat beside her.  
  
"No you don't. Maxie is waiting" Georgie pointed out.  
  
"She can wait" Dillion smiled "Now what's up?"  
  
"Okay" Georgie started "You know, when you like are so in love with a person that you put them on, like, a I dunno how to explain it. Any how, Lucas is not at all what I dreamed he would be like".  
  
Inside Dillion felt so happy to hear Georgie say the words he had been waiting to hear "Go on" he coaxed.  
  
"Well" Georgie said brushing away a tear "His just, so, stupid!" she finally exclaimed.  
  
Dillion burst into laughter. "Its not funny" Georgie fumed.  
  
"Sorry" Dillion muttered.  
  
I'm so sure," Georgie said cracking a smile "So, the whole way here he talked about cars, Maxie! and you".  
  
"Me?" Dillion asked, stopping his laughter "What about me?"  
  
"That you like me. Which I told him was crazy" Georgie smiled.  
  
She frowned at Dillion`s series expression  
  
"Dillion?" She asked softly "You don't like me, do you?"  
  
Dillion looked into Georgie`s big brown eyes *"Georgie, open your eyes".  
  
(*I don't know what color her eyes are, really!)  
  
Song unchained Melody, Clay Aiken version 


End file.
